Cassian Erso
Cassian Erso is the Betazoid architect behind a massive weapon known as "Starkiller." He was kidnapped by the Syndicate under the orders of Vindor LaTorian to make a weapon that could beat the Federation. Losing his wife to the mob boss, Cassian had the last laugh when he purposely designed the mega weapon with a very serious flaw. He is currently on Earth, working with Starfleet to bring down the Syndicate and his own designs. Background Information Cassian is the second child between Osten Erso (2340) and Rega Erso (2343). He has an older sister name Leera Raan nee Erso (2362). He has two nephews named Demy Raan (2364), Anajin Raan (2366) and a niece named Ilda Raan (2367). Personal Life Theresa Sorna (2411-Current): Meeting on a Syndicate base, the two connected in their dreams, both helping the other out of an existential state of depression. When they woke to their normal lives they formed a bond and long after they had escaped remained a couple. Previous Spouse(s) Alice Erso Cassian met his late wife, Alice Erso, while in Starfleet. She was a nurse and would often be on the same shift he was healing his wounds from his adventurous duties around Starfleet Campus. Eventually they got closer and developed feelings. They were married July 18, 2389 in a Terran wedding ceremony on Earth with her parents. They later had a smaller Betazoid one with Erso's side of the family. When Erso started to get attention from the Syndicate for one of his weapon publicans, the two left Earth and went into hiding. A year later in 2405 they were found and Alice was murdered by LaTorian's men. Starfleet Academy Serving as a Cadet from 2381-2385, Cassian graduated with an advanced degree in weapons engineering. He was in Red Squad, starting in his second year and graduated having served as the Chief of Security in his third year and Chief of Engineering in his fourth. Military Record Having his choice of career given his Red Squad training, he stayed on Earth. He took a position as a security officer at Starfleet Academy, as well as using the labs to research and study weapons tech, including a contract with Norad Industries until 2404 when he deserted the military. Rank History: Lt. JG: 2385-2386 ** Lieutenant: 2386-2390 ** Lt. Commander: 2390-2396 ** Commander: 2396-2404 ** AWOL: 2404 Starkiller Weapon Beginning work on this in 2405, the Starkiller was in its beta stages in 2411. Using the power of a star, it was able to fire out tremendous power that could destroy multiple planets at once and destroy a solar system. Still, Erso was coerced into making this weapon with several other scientists from the Orion Syndicate. Hoping to help in a small way, he designed a fatal flaw that could undo the whole thing. In April, 2411 he was able to escape shortly after a test run and broke into a facility to get the official schematics, handing them over to the Federation. Erso was arrested for desertion and courts ruled that he was to be released on parole for 5 years as the boobytrap on Starkiller Base was legitimized. 1 Cassian Erso Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Betazoid Category:Starfleet Category:Security/Law Category:Engineering Category:Future Plots Category:First Generation Category:September Category:2364 Category:All Characters